Constant Reminder That Anything Can Happen
| episodenumber = 4/14 (060) | next = |sessiondate = March 10, 2019 |previous = }} is the fourth episode of . Story Day 8 Both tribes walk in to their reward challenge. Mateo informs the castaways about an option to change their position in the game. Three extra buffs for both tribes were available, if anyone wanted to change tribes. They were given a minute to decide their decision. Mateo starts the countdown. Saxton decides to switch to Manaro while Naya and Taron switch to Lataro. With new additions to both tribes, they competed in their first reward challenge. Manaro wins the challenge and proves superior right off the gate. At Lataro tribe, Aubrey asks Helix and Brian who would be a good person to target at the next tribal council. The conversation leads to the three of them agreeing to vote together at the next tribal council. Brian tries to get to know his new tribe member, Naya. He shares a personal story about his parents with Naya. Naya has been resting for majority of the day. The tribe is uneasy about her behavior in camp. Brian talks with Naya about forming a final two alliance. They both shake on it. At Manaro tribe, Kaycee listens to everyone’s story and relates to them. The tribe appreciates her kindness. Justin and India bond over their parent’s way of parenting. The talk about Justin’s parents make him miss home. He threatens to quit the game after realizing how much he misses them. Day 9 At Manaro tribe, Kaycee builds a trap for catching food. The tribe appreciates her work ethic that she has been showing recently. Brandi and Saxton bud heads over each other’s way of life. It leads to a huge fight between the two of them. Silas talks about himself in a very cocky way that annoys his tribe members. At Lataro tribe, Brian has a moment of weakness after realizing how much he misses home. He wishes he could quit the game. Naya calms down Brian in his moment of weakness, leading to them two of them building a a closer friendship. Taron realizes how close Brian has been getting to Naya. His protective behavior of Naya leads to a fight between Taron and Brian. Arron is swimming in the ocean trying to catch food until an animal bites him on the leg. Unaware of the situation, he goes back to camp and passes out. The tribe members rush to his side, calling for the medical team. Arron is unable to wake up, evacuation must pull him from the game to treat him immediately. The medical team grabs a stretcher, puts Arron on it, and carry him in the helicopter. The helicopter flies away while the tribe is gathered together hugging. Challenges Reward Challenge:Tromp Stomp One player from each tribe will use a grappling hook to retrieve three bags of balls. Once they have the balls, the remaining players will each use a catapult to launch those balls into a series of six baskets. The first tribe to get one ball in each basket wins reward for their tribe. Reward:'''Chairs, pillows, a blanket, a tarp, and rope. '''Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Kaycee Lopes. *This is the first episode to have someone be evacuated from the game. *This is the first episode to not have an Immunity Challenge or Tribal Council. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Category:Vanuatu Episodes